


3 a.m.

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: September Bingo Ficlets [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Written for a September bingo - the title being the prompt. Mike doesn't want to go to sleep angry....





	

"Harvey, are you awake?"

"No."

Mike stayed where he was; flat on his back, eyes on the ceiling, half uncovered on a warm fall night and debating whether to try to salvage it or roll over and give up.

Seven hours ago, they’d had their very first fight over domestic stuff; a hurtful, cutting argument over something so monumentally unimportant they’d barely remember it in a week. Except ... when was Harvey going to stop thinking of this place as his and start thinking of it as theirs? And what the hell was wrong with what he bought to replace Harvey’s sofa lamp? A little teak never hurt anyone.

"You know…in one way you did get the shitty end of the deal,” Mike said. “I mean…when it comes to us."

"Only one way?" Harvey stayed put, too; on his belly, hugging his pillow and faced away from him. "I can name ten in under forty seconds. Say 'go' and I'll …"

"No."

"C'mon, say 'go...’"

"I’ll be an ex-twink soon. You’ll be stuck with a former twink."

Mike felt it; the bed shaking - Harvey chuckling with short but deep bursts of mirth.

"Stop trying to change the mood," Harvey said it like he wasn’t already sort of laughing.

"I can see it coming, you know: The new crop of kids arrive, and they look like...pupae. I am aging out of that cohort at an alarming rate."

“Stop. You have many years left to worry about them looking at you as an authority figure. And we all age if we're lucky... so I don't see why I got the shitty end?

"Because you're going to be a bear!" Mike heard the anticipatory note in his own voice.

And, well… that did it: Harvey was rolling onto his back, too - laughing outright, not his semi-silent 'you're fucking ridiculous' snicker but a deep, loud laugh, eyes squeezed closed, shaking his head like he couldn’t decide whether to kiss him or strangle him.

"I'm only stating facts, Harvey: you can run and box and bench press all you want, but... eventually I _will_ belong to a big, hot bear."

"Sure. Unless I toss you aside for some fresh, young twink."

"Okay, just so you know? That's something I _am_ years away from: You being able to say that without freaking me out."

"Come here," Mike felt a hand on the crown of his head urging him northward, fingers sliding through his hair. He pulled himself up to be face-to-face with him as Harvey turned, too.

"I know all of your distraction tactics. But I won't be distracted. Because the two of us spending our precious Friday night fighting? That was a hundred percent your fault."

"Twenty percent," Mike said it softly; eyes on Harvey’s, closing them just long enough to lean in and plant the lightest of kisses on Harvey's mouth.

"One hundred percent. Your fault." Harvey said it clear and level, gaze hard.

"Thirty five percent," Mike shifted his whole body, slightly; planting another kiss in the same spot but at a very different angle like he was testing out if it would help his case.

"Concede the point..." Harvey's voice was a warning even as he began returning the kisses. "Or you're in danger of being bitten by a bear."

"Not a bear yet. On the way, but you're not there yet."

There was silence, then; except for Harvey sliding closer and taking control of the kiss, the sounds of it getting deep and messy. Mike let his jaw fall open, humming at the tongue-fucking he was getting - the sheets hissing as Harvey pushed them away and climbed over him, slotting their bodies and starting to rock.

"I hate fighting with you over stupid shit," Harvey said when he pulled back for air, and while he still sounded annoyed he also sounded sweetly out of breath, too. "I'll fight the big stuff all day, but... I don't want to waste our time."

"I know. I'm sorry," Mike got a leg around him and started to rock back harder. "But I felt...like I wasn't being heard. Like what I want doesn't matter to you."

"Stop it. Please...stop that..."

Mike got it: Stop acting like you are alone, like the world is against you: You've got me and it's okay. It's all okay....

“Oh _hhh_ hhh….this feels good.”

“Except?” Harvey slowed, and Mike knew he’d heard a ‘but’ in there.

“I could use…some lube. Slick… would be even better.”

“My tender twink,” Harvey reached to flip through stuff in the nightstand. “Here, do the honors.”

Harvey knelt up slightly while Mike slicked them both, and it was disconcerting having Harvey watching him intently, making contented noises as Mike held their thickening cocks together in one warm, slippery hand and pumped them a few times.

“ _Yesss….mmmmm_ …yeah…..” Harvey sighed out as they sank back against each other, and that was something, actual words out of him, Mike never counted on more than a sound or two.

“Fuck, yes… fu _uuccc_ cck….”

It didn’t last long. Mike tried, but Harvey groaning as he pushed him into the bed set him off, and the sound of Mike coming set Harvey off, and barely two minutes later they were flat out in a twisted, sticky, loose knot.

“Did that change the mood?” Mike asked, once he’d caught his breath.

“Please….” Harvey said, heading for the bathroom and a hot cloth for them both. 

But of course it had.

"Twenty percent," Mike heard the words being whispered in his ear, and he smiled at them even as he tumbled into sleep. "The fight… might have been...twenty percent my fault."


End file.
